


Headache

by England1791



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I miss Salzburg, M/M, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/England1791/pseuds/England1791
Summary: Wolfgang suffered severe headaches after hearing a voice in his head. He returns to Salzburg, trying to find a way to cure it.沃尔夫冈越来越严重的头痛始于一年前。他回到萨尔斯堡试图找寻原因……
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 3





	Headache

飞机落地的震动感伴随着空乘愉悦的声音一起传来：“欢迎来到萨尔茨堡！”

沃尔夫冈觉得头痛似乎更严重了。

尽管这是成年后第一次回到家乡，但飞机降落前他还是一眼认出了山顶的城堡、市中心的大教堂，还有与之相邻的四方形主教宫殿。从空中看，萨尔茨堡和十年前并没有什么区别。对于这点沃尔夫冈并不感到意外，他早知道时间在此地的流动方式和别处不一样，确切地说，是近乎停滞。这种挥之不去的窒息感正是他当初离开的原因之一。

_「Mein….」_

沃尔夫冈几乎和脑海中那个声音同时呢喃出这个词语，后者比平常高了一个音阶。他知道自己来对了。

大概一年前，在他创作一首小提琴协奏曲的时候，沃尔夫冈第一次听到脑海中响起一声叹息：

_「Mein….」_

伴随着一阵剧烈的头痛，一些街景画面飞速闪过。

之后回想起来，沃尔夫冈觉得那些变幻迅速、扭曲到模糊的街景在陌生中带着一丝熟悉，也许是他曾经去过的地方也未可知。但那声充满无奈的低沉叹息，他以音乐家过耳不忘的敏感听力保证，绝对是第一次听到。

然后就有了第二次、第三次……第N次。每次都是那句Mein，但语气有细微差异，如果仔细分辨的话。出现最多的是无奈，其次是失望，但有时也会在无奈中带点小骄傲，极其偶尔甚至还有点宠溺。

叹息声通常会引发剧烈的头痛，发作的时间和场景不定，大多是在他独处的时候（感谢上帝！他可不希望在公开演出的时候表演抱头打滚）。创作小提琴协奏曲的时候几率尤高，以至于一向以效率著称的沃尔夫冈至今尚未完成那首曲子。

近一个月来，头痛的频率和烈度越来越高，几乎到了人体可以忍受的极限。沃尔夫冈放弃了医生开的那堆曲普坦，反正吃了也没有用。唯一的好消息是他已经大致辨认出了那些模糊的街景，的确是他去过的地方。确切地说，是他曾经生活了十几年的地方。他决定死马当活马医，反正情况也不能更糟了，不是么？

如果说沃尔夫冈曾经幻想过踏上萨尔茨堡的土地会让他的头痛不治而愈的话，那他无疑失望了，飞机落地时的叹息声给了他字面意义上的“当头一棒”。

沃尔夫冈在城北圣塞巴斯蒂安教堂附近找了家酒店住下。休息了一晚后，虽然脑袋还是隐隐作痛，还是抓了一顶棒球帽出门了。他在圣塞巴斯蒂安教堂的方形回廊里找到了父亲的墓碑，却只能无语沉默。沃尔夫冈刚成年那会儿真叫年轻气盛，为了音乐理念和自由意志与专制的父亲大吵了一架，一怒之下独自搬去了维也纳，彻底脱离了老爷子的掌控，之后就再也没回来过，甚至连父亲的葬礼都没参加。待到姐姐结婚搬离萨尔茨堡，他似乎更没有回来的理由了。直到现在。

沃尔夫冈隐约觉得应该寻找些什么，可又毫无头绪。他漫无目的地在老城中穿行，踱过狭窄的萨尔察赫河，来到更繁华的南岸。Getreidegasse还是老样子，目光所及到处都是莫扎特元素，不过倒是比当年多了星巴克和几家快时尚服装店。沃尔夫冈撇撇嘴，原来还是有变化的嘛。

路的尽头就是老城中心的王宫广场，被主教宫殿、大教堂和新建的萨尔茨堡博物馆三面环抱，后者在他离开的时候还没修完咧。

大教堂是巴洛克风格的，高耸的穹顶曾在二战中被炸毁，地下墓室里埋葬着1619年以来所有的萨尔茨堡大主教们。不用看介绍资料沃尔夫冈就能复述出大教堂简史，他小时候还曾经在大教堂里办过音乐会呢。可是真的步入教堂大门后，一股熟悉的陌生感还是淹没了沃尔夫冈，头好像痛得更厉害了。他在中殿的长椅上坐了不知道多久，直到周日中午的弥撒开始前才离开。

回到广场上，沃尔夫冈不自觉地跟着人流走向主教宫殿。现代生活的好处是，只要花上几欧，你就能像几百年前受到大主教接见的王子们一样走进曾经高不可攀的宫殿。沃尔夫冈沿着开放线路走过卡拉比涅利厅和骑士厅，眼前豁然开朗，正是著名的议事厅。大厅远角被一群游客所占据，隐约可以听到有人在介绍：“莫扎特6岁的时候曾在这个厅演出……”议事厅采用红白双色作为主色调，四盏大水晶灯从镶嵌着巨幅壁画和浮雕装饰的天花板上垂落下来。沃尔夫冈顾不上这些，他的目光被墙上的一幅油画所吸引，不由自主地走近。

这是一幅红衣主教的画像。画中人端庄地坐着，胸口挂着镶嵌了各种宝石的银质十字架，左手拿着一本小册子似乎正在阅读，但他的目光……啊，他正盯着沃尔夫冈，似乎在努力隐忍自己的失望。几乎是在目光相接的同时，沃尔夫冈脑海中响起了叹息声：

**_「Mein Mozart….」_ **

沃尔夫冈原本以为折磨了他一年的头痛已经发展到了最高级，但他错了。那一瞬间，似乎有千万根无形的针尖随着画中人的目光刺入了沃尔夫冈的头部深处，他体会到了什么叫字面意义上的“头痛欲裂”。相比之下，过去的疼痛程度简直像被蚊虫叮咬一样微不足道。

_“莫扎特先生，请教会您儿子什么叫规矩和服从！”_

_“那他可以滚了，我不需要他！乐师就像海边的沙子一样数不胜数，我不会再召见他。”_

_“我从未见过这么差劲的仆从，我不想跟他再有任何瓜葛！把他扔出去，记得再补上一脚！”_

_“你与众不同，这我全盘接受，我要给你一个全新的开始……”_

_“你要明白，平坦之途必通向谬误。”_

_…………_

伴随着尖锐的巨痛，那叹息声仿佛终于找到了自己的声音，开始变幻成不肯停歇的长句。从桀骜暴躁到欣赏骄傲再到无可奈何，最后落向失望的深渊。

沃尔夫冈痛苦地叫出了声，双手抱头，弯下腰试图蜷缩成一团，但他的腿已经支撑不了体重。咚地一声摔倒在地，在陷入黑暗前最后映入他眼帘的是画框底部金色铭牌上的黑字：

**HIERONYMVS GRAF COLLOREDO**

**1772-1803**

“您还好吗？”

“您听得到我说话么？”

“需要为您叫医生么？”

不知道过了多久，一个并不很陌生的声音穿破黑暗，锲而不舍地召唤着沃尔夫冈。

“谁在叫我？哦，如果不是这该死的头痛，我应该能认出来的。”沃尔夫冈腹诽道。

努力分开了打架中的眼皮，他没想到会看到一双隐藏在黑框眼镜后的感情丰沛的绿眼睛，带着几分焦急和担心，随即眼角浮现出了笑纹：“啊，您醒了！”

“呃，刚才突然一阵头痛，现在已经好多了。”

沃尔夫冈并没有说谎，他现在甚至有余力上下打量一下眼前这位：典型的日耳曼人，银灰色西装套着白色T恤，目测不到四十岁，暗金色短发，如果年轻十来岁五官甚至可以用“俊俏”来形容，声音是真的有点耳熟……

“您站得起来么？需要我扶您么？”

沃尔夫冈握住那只递来的有力的手，借力一拉终于站了起来。

“窗边有给游客休息用的椅子，您可以坐会儿休息一下。”

沃尔夫冈这才注意到身边聚集了不少人围观，脸上一红。但现在不是逞强的时候，他默默地任由对方扶着，慢慢走到窗边坐下。

“我是主教宫殿的馆长，我叫希罗……”

说实话，沃尔夫冈一向引以为傲的脑瓜在听到那句熟悉的「Mein Name」时就已然宕机，茫然地看着对方嘴唇开合，一个词也没听进去，口中不自觉地呢喃着：“是你……科洛雷多……”

“对，希罗尼姆斯，和那位著名的亲王大主教同名。”绿眼睛带着迷人的微笑，“大家都叫我希罗。您是？”

沃尔夫冈忽然控制不住自己的眼泪。

“嗳，您又头疼了？

您在萨尔茨堡是一个人么？

需要帮您通知家人或朋友吗？

还是送您去医院看一下？……”

沃尔夫冈觉得自己早该知道，那个声音其实是个话痨。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 圣塞巴斯蒂安教堂是康斯坦策和莫爸的墓地所在，方形回廊很美。  
> 2\. 莫扎特出生于Getreidegasse路上一幢黄色外墙的楼房，现在是博物馆。  
> 3\. 亲王大主教科洛雷多安葬于萨尔茨堡大教堂的地下墓室。  
> 4\. 主教宫殿议事厅的科洛雷多油画是真的，亲王大主教是真的美貌。


End file.
